


you entered, bringing light and life to me

by kendallnicola



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Legos, Precious Peter Parker, The Parkers and Leeds Are Buds, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: " Just at the thought of Ben Peter's mood dampened and Ned could tell. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder and it was all the reassurance he needed to know that Ned would always be there, his best friend and brother. When Ned had came stumbling into his life it was like he turned on a the light switch that Peter didn't even know was on the wall. Peter was glad he had Ned as his Guy in the Chair. He wouldn't trust anyone else more. "





	you entered, bringing light and life to me

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh this was supposed to be chap 2 of part 3 in my series but I fucked up and forgot I killed off may n shit so uh yeah have this cute ass fic where ned and peter are bro since 2nd grade. dw if you are a reader of my dad!tony series I'm still updating it I'm just in the process of moving out my house and into my dorm. heck ya college freshman .-.
> 
> the title comes from the poem: you entered, bringing light and life to me

Ned and Peter became friends when they were very young. They lived two blocks away from each other which always worked out for sleepovers and sneaking out in the middle of the night. May and Ned's dad, Kahale, worked together at the same hospital and they met in passing. Though Peter and Ned didn't really become friends until third grade.

 

Peter didn't fit in. He was far too intelligent to be being taught division and multiplication that he had learned in kidnergarten. He was always staring off into space, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go back home to Ben and May. Ned was also far too intelligent for second grade math. But he was never staring into space. He was always observing.

 

Peter and Ned became friends because neither of them had any. They were both picked on for different reasons. Peter was scrawny and would still sometimes cry over the loss of his parents and Ned was overweight (simple as that). This made both of them easy pickings for the rest of their classmates. They drifted towards each other during paired up class tasks and often did projects together.

 

Projects turned into giggles and those giggles turned into invitations to come over and watch Batman. They discovered a love of Lego's when Ned's dad got Peter a Lego crane and Ned a bulldozer for Christmas. They built them far too fast and begged for a tougher challenge. Ben told them to take them apart and build a whole new vehicle.

 

It took them days of going to Ned's after school to build an excavator out of the other pieces. By the time they did it, it was New Years Eve and they were going downtown to watch the ball drop. Ben thought Peter was finally old enough to be in Times Square during all of that chaos and Peter was so excited.

 

They invited Ned and Kahale. Ned and Peter were on shoulders so they could see over the sentient mass of people in front of them. The excitement thrumming through their veins prevented them from exhausting. As the ball dropped they caught confetti and cheered along with the rest of the country. The next day at school they were the only one's in their class who had gone to see the ball drop in person. People swarmed them to hear their stories. Peter had looked to Ned and they shared a smile.

 

They remained friends all the way through elementary and middle school. They were tighter than ever through middle school. They were teased relentlessly over the same thing they were teased for in elementary school. The taunts were worse, of course, and the nicknames became crueler. They kept their heads down and stuck to building bigger and better Lego projects. Kahale would procure used VCRs and things of that nature for them to take apart and tinker with. May and Ben would take them fun places.

 

Kahale had a things with crowds since his last deployment during Ned's sixth grade year. Anything with large crowd, May and Ben would take care of for Kahale. Ned had stayed with Peter during the deployment and to do that May and Ben had to take temporary guardianship of Ned. They liked to tell people they were brothers now. And they were.

 

When high school started and Peter got bitten by the spider, he wanted so bad to tell Ned. It hurt physically to walk the halls with his best friends everyday as Peter Parker and talk about Spider-Man. Ultimately, he had to think about his safety. If Ned knew the secret he could be kidnapped and used as leverage if someone wanted to experiment on Peter, or worse. There was no way Peter could let anyone he loved know he had these weird powers now. Their safety was his ultimate concern.

 

But once Ned found out it was a relief. It was like a building was lifted off of his shoulders and he could finally tell his best friend (and brother) about everything. He answered every weird question Ned threw at him. Some with a laugh and some with disgust. He does not lay eggs. Peter thought about telling May and Kahale but then he thought about how May would. With her wounds still fresh from loosing Ben, Peter doubted she'd react well. Kahale would only tell her if he knew.

 

Just at the thought of Ben Peter's mood dampened and Ned could tell. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder and it was all the reassurance he needed to know that Ned would always be there, his best friend and brother. When Ned had came stumbling into his life it was like he turned on a the light switch that Peter didn't even know was on the wall. Peter was glad he had Ned as his Guy in the Chair. He wouldn't trust anyone else more.


End file.
